dilemme
by black-alex
Summary: bon alors… qu’est ce qui se passe quand un sirius en attirent plus d’un et doit malheureusement faire un choix.. CHANGEMENT D'AUTEUR!
1. Default Chapter

Titre: Dilemme  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont a J.K Rowling...malheureusement!!! Mais vous inquiétez pas!! Avec une amie on a un plan...  
  
Auteur: MOI!!! en loccurence : ellandan  
  
les pensées des personnages sont marqués entre '...'.  
  
résumé: bon alors... qu'est ce qui se passe quand un sirius en attirent plus d'un et doit malheureusement faire un choix.. Chapitre 1 :  
  
"James!!!"  
  
"Sirius!!!"  
  
Les deux amis s'entrelacèrent chaleureusement en s'ébourriffant les cheveux. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais on aurait que cela faisait 3 ans.  
  
"Alors tes vacances?" demanda james en prenant sirius par l'épaule.  
  
"Genial!!! Mais ça aurait été encore mieux si t'avais pu venir chez moi..."  
  
"ouais... je sais mais mes parents avaient deja organisés mes vacances... vive les parents!! Dit il avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.  
  
"clair!"  
  
"Eh! Attends... Ca serait pas Remus là bas?!" fit james.  
  
Sirius plissa les yeux et reconnut tout de suite le loup garou. Il commença a courir, suivit de james. Remus avait juste eu le temps de se retourner pour voir deux forcenés lui foncer dessus. Il remarqua en premier la masse de cheveux noirs jais et son coeur commença à accélérer d'un coup. Il manqua de vaciller lorsque sirius lui sauta dessus et il finit par tomber quand james sauta à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent tous a terre et sirius était pris en sandwich. Il se trouvait sur Remus et ne manqua pas de remarquer la bosse qui s'était formé au niveau de l'entrejambe du loup garou. Il regarda son ami et vit que celui ce était devenu tout rouge. On aurait dit une tomate vivante! Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal alors que sirius continuait a observer remus du coin de l'oeil.  
  
"Ca va Remus?" questionna James.  
  
Il épousseta son manteau puis répondit qu'il n'avait rien de casser en riant. Ils écltèrent tous de rire et montèrent dans le train.  
  
"Ou est Peter?" demanda Remus  
  
"Je crois que sa mère a un sérieux problème medical...un truc dans le genre. Bon en tout cas il revient vers la deuxième semaine de la rentéé si tout se passe bien!" répondit sirius  
  
"Salut les garçons! "fit une voix.  
  
Ils se retournèrent vers la personne et virent qu'il s'agissait de lily evans.  
  
"salut lily." Firent en meme temps sirius et remus.  
  
James, quant a lui, se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent a s'embrasser. Au début le baiser était chaste, sans echange de salive, mais une fois rehabitué au contact de l'autre, ils prirent plus d'assurance et s'embrassèrent a pleine bouche.  
  
"On va vous laisser" annonça remus en se levant.  
  
Sirius le suivit et ils decidèrent d'aller visiter les autres compartiments. Ils en trouvèrent un libre et s'y installèrent.  
  
"euh... Remus?" commença sirius, le teint devenant de plus en plus rose.  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"Je voulais te demander...tu sais quand on est tombé sur la plateforme tout à l'heure..." continua sirius  
  
' oh mon dieu!! Il sait!!! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire?!!!'  
  
A ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et ils purent y voir 4 silhouettes entrer.  
  
"Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mais ne serait ce pas notre ami sirius et son petit toutou?"  
  
"Malfoy, la prochaine fois que t'auras une feinte spirituelle a sortir de ce genre tu pourrais nous l'épargner. Ce serait sympa. " repondit d'une voix indifférente sirius.  
  
"Tu t'es acheté un chien de garde à ce que je vois Lupin... OUCH!!"  
  
Remus venait de se jeter sur Malfoy et voulut le frapper mais deux bras l'entourèrent avec une puissance telle qu'il fut immobilisé. Sirius essaya de secourir son ami mais goyle l'attrapa par le bras tandis que Malfoy assenait un coup de coude dans le ventre du loup garou. Le jeune homme s'écroula en gémissant de douleur. Le colosse relacha l'étreinte qui empêchait sirius de bouger et sortit en suivant lucius. Severus, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la bagarre, sortit en dernier et juste avant de franchir la porte du compartiment, se retourna et fit un clin d'oeil discret a sirius qui ne manqua pas de le voir. Padfoot lui répondit par un sourire en coin et détourna son regard pour s'occuper du loup garou. Celui ci s'était relevé et c'était déjà assis sur la banquette.  
  
"Quelle bande de... ahhh..." commença Remus, coupé par la douleur. " on dirait pas comme ça mais il cogne super fort le petit merdeux!" finit il dans un rire.  
  
"Tu m'étonnes! Et avec ces deux toutous c'est carrément impossible de l'atteindre sans se prendre un truc dans la gueule!" continua sirius.  
  
Remus aquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'allongea sur la banquette. Ses cheveux tombait en soleil autour de sa tête et sirius ne put s'empêcher de repenser a la 'bosse'.  
  
"Remus..." "Oui?"  
  
"Tout à l'heure j'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase. Tu te souviens?" continua sirius  
  
"Ouais ben quoi?"  
  
"Bon alors sur la plateforme je suis tombé sur toi et quand j'ai voulu me relever...c'est assez gênant a dire mais voila: j'ai senti une bosse dans ton pantalon et elle se situait vers le haut si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." Le jeune homme était maintenant rouge ecrevisse et n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé dire cela a son ami.  
  
'merde.'  
  
"..."  
  
' Mais que ce que tu veux que je te dise?! Salut Sirius! Tu sais j'ai longuemnt réfléchi a ça et je crois que je t'aime! J'ai trop envie de te sauter dessus là maintenant!' songea remus  
  
"Remus...? Tu m'as entendu?" redemanda sirius.  
  
Remus put dire qu'au ton de sa voix il s'impatientait et se décida enfin. Il se leva brusquement, prit la tête de sirius dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Sirius, tout d'abord surpris par cette abord, resta immobile mais ne put s'empêcher de réagir lorsque la langue chaude de Remus vint se coller a la sienne. Il répondit timidement a son baiser mais prit plus d'assurance lorsque le loup garou mit ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre lui. Sirius faisait balader ses mains sur le dos de Remus tandis que celui ci caressait les cheveux noirs de son ami. Un bruit les sortit de leur monde et ils virent une femme rondouillette les regarder avec des yeux ébahis. Avec elle, elle trainait un chariot remplit de gourmandises et passait dans tous les compartiments. Les deux amis étaient rouges écrevisses et se séparèrent a regret sans pour autant se jeter de petit regards complices de tant à autres. La vendeuse s'était en allé depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque remus se décida à prendre la parole.  
  
"Désolé Sirius..." dit remus alors qu'il attendait sa réponse avec appréhension.  
  
"De quoi?" répondit sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Remus lui jeta un regard interrogateur et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
"T'as vu la tête qu'elle faisait!!!Trop tripant!!!" dit sirius se tenant les côtes.  
  
"Ouais!!! Et quand on lui a demandé un paquet de dragées on aurait dit qu'elle était littéralement pétrifiée!!!" renchérit Remus.  
  
Aprés un certain temps, Ils s'apaisèrent et Sirius vint se placer a coté de Remus. Il commença a lui caresser les cheveux mais Remus protesta à contre-coeur:  
  
"Non... Pas ici...on risquerait de nous voir" réussit t-il à articuler alors qu'il réprimait un gémissement.  
  
Sirius arrêta ses caresses et se remit en face de lui; quelque peu vexé de son refus. Remus le remarqua et voulu lui dire quelque chose masi la porte du compartimet se rouvrit une troisième et cette fois se furent Lily et James qui rentrèrent en riant et s'installèrent avec leur amis. Remus n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à Sirus qui l'ignorait superbement. James finit par le remarquer et dit:  
  
"Ben qu'est ce qui vous arrive tous les deux?"  
  
"Mais rien! N'est ce pas Sirius!" répondit Remus espérant que celui ci ne dise rien de compromettant.  
  
Sirius regarda Remus dans les yeux et annonça:  
  
"oh non! Il n'y a absolument rien!" dit il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix que seul Remus perçut.  
  
"Je vais vous laisser vous arrangez..." dit James voyant le regard que Sirius lançait à Remus.  
  
Peu après, alors que Lily et son petit ami gloussait, les préfets passaient dans les compartiments pour prévenir les élèves de se changer; le chateau était en vue. 


	2. chapitre 2

Titre: Dilemme  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont a J.K Rowling...malheureusement!!! Mais vous inquiétez pas!! Avec une amie on a un plan...  
  
Auteur: Black-Alex  
  
les pensées des personnages sont marqués entre '...'.  
  
résumé: bon alors... qu'est ce qui se passe quand un sirius en attirent plus d'un et doit malheureusement faire un choix..  
  
reponses aux reviews:  
  
Kanekiel : c'est vrai que moi non plus je m'en lasse jamais !!! c carrément impossible de résister à Moony *bave* sauf si bien sur on s'appelle Sirius et kon le remark ke a la 5° année !!!!! tsss !!!  
  
Livedevil : merci pour la review ke tu ma laissée !!! 3 reveiws je trouve ca pas mal pour un debut !!! et voila la suite ki jespere te plaira !!!  
  
EvIl-AnGEl666 : mici !!!! en esperant ke ce chapitre te plaira autant ke le premier !!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
"Allez!! Depêchez vous un peu!!! J'ai pas envie de me taper une retenue avec Rusard le pemier jour!!" cria James en sortant du train.  
  
Ils avaient été les derniers à sortir et manquèrent de peu que les carosses ne partent sans eux. Dans le carosse, qui semblait un peu étroit pour 7, on pouvait entendre et voir Lily et James en train de se becotter.  
  
"Je savais pas qu'on avait droit au cinéma couleur et avec le son en plus dans les carosses... "dit un Pouffsouffle de 4 ° année.  
  
Le couple s'arrêta un instant, regarda le jeune homme et s'esclaffèrent tous ensemble. Remus lança un regard discret a Sirius mais celui ci parlait botanique avec une serdaigle de 7° année, il avait d'ailleurs l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir! . Remus poussa un soupir et regarda par la fenêtre. Il pouvait y voir les barques des premières années. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas été sur ces barques et se rappela son émerveilement quand il entra dans la grande salle pour la premiere fois.  
  
*Début du Flash-Back*  
  
(Nda: le flash back est vu a partir du point de vue de remus)  
  
' Woawww!!!!' Fut la premiere chose que le petit garçon de premiere année aux cheveux clair pensa lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle.  
  
' J'avais déjà entendu beaucoup de bien sur Poudlard mais mlà je dois dire que je suis soufflé! Un de ces trucs!!!'  
  
Remus cherchait des yeux une place de libre. Il en trouva une a une table où les élèves avaient un écusson vert et argent sur la poitrine. Il voulut s'asseoir mais fut emporté par la vague de premières années qui se pressaint dans l'allée dans l'espoir de trouver une place. Une femme d'environ une quarantaine se racla la gorge assez fort pour que tout le monde se taise. Bizarrement, même les premieres années se turent.  
  
' Pourquoi ils ont tous l'air concernés? C'est que cette femme? Je suis le seul a pas la connaître ou quoi???!!!'  
  
"Bonjour à tous." Commença t-elle puis son regard se posa sur les premieres années. "Comme vous le savez certainement nous allons procéder à la repartition des nouveuax élèves."  
  
' Ah oui!!!!!!! Je m"en souvien maintenant!!' il se fout mentalement une baffe. 'Maman m'en avait parlé en plus... ralala!!! Quel con!! Non mais franchement!!!'  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sorcière qui invitaient les élèves à s'approcher davantage pour qu'elle puisse commencer. Au fur et à mesure que les eleves étaient appellés Remus sentait son ventre gargouiller et il devenait rouge comme un pivoine a cahque fois que plusieurs élèves, intrigués par le bruit, se tournaient dans sa direction et gluossait derrière leur barbe.  
  
' J'aurais dut prendre un truc dans le train.. j'ai la dalle maintenant!! Génial... Un soir de pleine lune en plus!! Il parait que ca porte malheur... Je me demande quel sorcier débile a dit ça??!!!'  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
Il lui fallu un certain pour réaliser que c'était son tour d'y aller et rougit encore plus. Il pouvait sentir tous les yeux fixés sur son dos alors qu'il s'avancait timidement vers le choixpeau. Une fois assit il sursauta quand il entendit la voix du chapeau:  
  
"hummm... Interressant... Je vois un être étrange caché en toi..."  
  
' MERDE!!! C'est ce soir !!! Mais comment je vais faire?! J'espere que le dirlo est au courant... merde, merde ,merde!!!!'  
  
"Je pense savoir où t'envoyer... POUFSOUFFLE!!"  
  
"Quoi???!!!! Mais je veux pas aller là bas moi!!!! c'est a gryffondor que je veux aller!!!" murmura t-il a l'adresse du choixpeau.  
  
"Tu en est sur...? Tu sais que tu as de grandes capacités et otn esprit posé te ferais devenir un grand poufsouffle!!! Mais bon... si tu y tiens.. GRYFFONDOR!!!"  
  
"Merci beaucoup euh... choixpeau...!" repondit il  
  
Des appaliudissement fusèrent de la table des concernés tandis que chez Poufsouffle on se lançait des regards étonnés.  
  
"Salut! Moi c'est Alexandre! Et toi?" lui demanda un élève qui, visiblement, devait aussi rentrer en premiere année.  
  
"Remus! Content de te connaître!" il se serrèrent la main et commencèrent a parler de tout et de rien.  
  
' Il a une tête bizarre je trouve... Il me fait penser a un bouldogue... Bon! Vaut mieux pas que je commence a critiquer si je veux me faire des amis!!'  
  
Une fois la répartiton terminée, le directeur dumbledore se leva et commença son discours.  
  
' Mon dieu faites qu'il ait bientôt fini!!! Je vais pas tenir plus longtemps...' Son ventre faisait des bruit étranges à present, heureusement pour lui, peu de personnes l'avait remarqué! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que deux yeux le fixaient intensément de l'autre bout de la table et ne semblaient pas vouloir se detacher de cette vision.  
  
' ENFIN!!!!!!'  
  
Les plats venaient d'apparaître et Remus put enfin soulager son estomac qui réclamait pitance. Une bonne heure passa tandis que Remus n'en finissait pas de se goinfrer. Alexandre, qui se trouvait près de lui, le regardait manger avec des yeux de merlant fris et décida qu'il serait plus sage d'aller parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans la façon de manger de Remus et ça, la personne qui l'observait depuis le début ne manqua pas de le repérer. Il s'avérait que lorsque remus avait une faim de loup( c'est le cas de le dire... ;D), il mangeait comme quatre et plus particulierement quand c'était les soirs de pleine lune.  
  
"et ben!!! J'ai bien mangé" fit il a alexandre mais celui ci était occuper a se curer les dents.  
  
' charmant...' il fit une griamce et regarda l'heure; 23h05.  
  
' oula!! Faudrait peut etre que je pense a m'isoler moi....'  
  
Il se leva et demanda à un eleve la direction de l'infirmerie. Il prit le chemin indiqué mais dut admettre au bout de 15 minutes de recherches qu'il s'était bel et bien perdu dans le chateau. 23h20...  
  
' Merde...j'espere que je vais trouver l'infirmerie et vite!!!'  
  
Après 30 minutes de recherches il commença sérieusement à paniquer. Il se trouvait maintenant dans le hall et voulut demander à un étudiant sa direction mais lorsqu'il vit des griffes commencées a pousser le long de ses ongles il se décida et courut jusqu'a la grande porte. Fort heureusement pour lui elle était encore ouverte et lorsqu'il se trouva à l'extérieur, il vit une ombre avec une lanterne l'interpeller.  
  
"eh toi là bas!!!" cria l'homme  
  
Le cerveau de Remus fit un quart de tour et il commença a courir comme jamais il n'avait couru auparavant. Il dévala la pente qui menait jusqu'au lac et vit du coin de l'oeil la lune briller dans le ciel plus noir que jamais. Ses vêtements s'étaient déchirés tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans la forêt interdite. Le loup garou se dechainait à présent sur les arbres mais il s'était suffisamment éloigné de la bordure de la forêt pour qu'il en sorte et se rue vers le chateau. Il hurlait a en mourir et recommença de plus belle a courir dans la noirceur des arbres. Un cri étouffé se fit entendre dans le silence et le loup garou se retourna vivement. Il humait l'air et fonça vers la direction que son flair lui indiquait. On pouvait entendre quelqu'un courir, laissant derrière lui son odeur ce qui facilitait la tache de la bête. Remus ne se controalit plus, sentir l'odeur de chair fraîche le rendait fou et il continua de plus belle a courir. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa proie mais un éclair rouge le fit s'arrêter dans sa course.  
  
VOILA!!!!!! Je sé g mi du tps a poster ce chapitre ais je croi ke ma muse s'est fait la malle pdt un bout de tps et pui la dun coup elle est revenu!!! J'espere kil vous a plu ce chapitre!!!! En tout cas moi j'ai bien aimé lécrire!!! REVIEWEZ SVP!!!! Meme si vous etes que de passage...SVP!!!!!!!!! Mici!!!!  
  
Peite precision: ds le prochain chapitre le falsh back continu donc ca reprendra directement!!! Mais de tte facon je vs previendrai o debut du chap 3! 


	3. chapitre 3

Titre: Dilemme  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont a J.K Rowling...malheureusement!!! Mais vous inquiétez pas!! Avec une amie on a un plan...  
  
Auteur: black-alex  
  
les pensées des personnages sont marqués entre '...'.  
  
résumé: bon alors... qu'est ce qui se passe quand un sirius en attirent plus d'un et doit malheureusement faire un choix.. le flash back continu ds ce chapitre  
  
merci aux reviewers !!!! je sé y en a pa bcp mé bon !!  
  
Chapitre 3:  
  
Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa proie mais un éclair rouge le fit s'arrêter dans sa course.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!" cria une voix  
  
Le sort atteignit la bête mais ne la fit pas se figer complètement. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents mais il semblait qu'a n'importe quel moment elle pourrait revenir à ses sens normaux.  
  
"COURS IMBECILE!!!!" hurla quelqu'un.  
  
Le loup grognait et hurlait en voyant ainsi sa proie s'échapper sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. En effet, deux silhouettes couraient a tout allure vers la lisière de la forêt qui ne se trouvait plus bien loin maintenant.  
  
*Fin du flash back*  
  
"Remus?"  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
"Remus??!!!" fit la voix un peu plus fort.  
  
"Hein?! Euh... oui quoi?!" répondit Remus, quelque peu désorienté.  
  
"Ben on est arrivé! Grouille!! On va arriver en retard!" annonça James.  
  
"Ah oui... J'arrive! Partez devant je vous rejoins."  
  
"ok! Mais t'avises pas d'arriver en retard sinon je donne pas chere de ta peau avec Rusard!" dit James d'une voix enjouée.  
  
Remus répondit par un hochement de tête et se leva. Il était déçu que sirius ne l'ait pas attendu, ni même prévenu mais que pouvait il y faire? En sortant du carosse, le jeune homme remarqua James en train de courir pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie qui discutait avec une de ses nombreuses amies. Il sourit à cette vision et se demanda si lui même, un jour, aurait droit à ce bonheur d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimer en retour. Jusqu'a présent, aucune fille ne l'avait jamais abordé et Remus restait seul pendant que ses meileurs amis partaient avec leurs copines dans un café à Pré au Lard où Remus était souvent convié mais refusant de faire tache entre tout ses couples donc il refusait de s'y joindre. Du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas de copine! Lily, bien souvent lui avaient présentés quelques filles mais soit Remus les trouvaient trop niaise ou alors c'étaient elles qui reprochait à Remus d'être trop reservé. Il avait fini par abandonner et attendrait le bon moment pour y réfléchir à nouveau.  
  
Le gazon était humide et Remus était seul sur la pelouse du chateau. On pouvait voir les lumières de la grande salle allumées mais tout était silencieux. Aucun élève en vue. Le chateau avait tout ce qu'il y avait de chaleureux mais le jeune loup garou n'étant pas tenté par cette ambiance amicale, décida de se promener quelque temps dans les jardins.  
  
Cela devait bientôt faire une demie heure qu'il était descendu du carosse et la répartition allais surement commencer dans peu de temps. Il s'assit au bord du lac et s'amusait à jeter des cailloux dans la surface lisse. Quelques bulles firent surface et Remus eut la bonne idée de se contenter de contempler le lac noir plutôt que de déranger le calamar géant qui se trouvait dans ses profondeurs. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et il se remémora la fois où il avait failli tuer deux de ses meilleurs amis lors de leurs première années. Le premier jour en plus! Une larme coula le long de sa joue qu'il se depêcha d'essuyer d'un revers de main.  
  
Un bruit de pas le fit sortir de sa rêverie et son regard suivit la silhouette svelte qui se dirigeait vers lui.  
  
"Sirius?" fit Remus d'une voix tremblante.  
  
"Désolé de te décevoir mais non! C'est pas Sirius!" répondit James.  
  
"Ah... c'est toi..."  
  
"Si tu veux je peux partir" répliqua t-il d'une voix faussement vexée.  
  
"Non,non. Désolé... Je voulais pas t'offenser!"  
  
"Pas grave!"  
  
Il sassit en tailleur aux cotés de Remus et ils restèrent silencieux. 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 20 minutes passèrent sans que l'un des deux ne disent quoi que ce soit. Remus tourna la tête vers James qui s'était allongé et remarqua avec soulagement que celui ci avait fini par s'endormir sur le gazon mouillé. Ce n'était pas que la compagnie de son ami lui pesait mais il n'avait pas le coeur à rire et à parler. Il voulut se lever et réveiller son ami mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et son regard croisa deux yeux d'un bleu profond. Son coeur s'accéléra et il remarqua que Sirius affichait un air glorieux. Il entraîna Remus un peu plus loin et s'assit jsute a la bordure du lac. Il invita le loup à le rejoindre et celui ce accepta vivement l'invitation mais resta quand même à distance de son ami.  
  
' On est jamais trop prudent!'  
  
Sirius sourit et tourna sa tête vers Remus. Le jeune homme répondit par un faible sourire et leva sa tête en direction de la lune. Elle était belle. Il sentit une mainse poser sur la sienne et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il détacha son regard de la lune et plongea dans celui de son meilleur ami. Une lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux de celui ci et Sirus se rapprochait dangeureusement de son corps. Tous les sens du loup fesait surface et ils étaient tous en alerte. A l'intérieur Remus brûlait d'impatience de connaître la suite des évènements mais à l'extérieur, il était calme. Même trop calme. Cela sirius le remarqua et son sourire s'élargit davantage.  
  
"Quoi?..." fit Remus, intrigué par ce sourire.  
  
"Oh rien... A part que tes oreilles n'arrêtent pas de s'agiter..."  
  
"Et alors?!"  
  
"Et ben, te connaissant, sois tu sens que tu es en danger ou bien..."  
  
"..."  
  
"ou bien tu es impatient." Lacha Sirius.  
  
Remus tourna vivement sa tête vers le lac et se sentit rougir comme un pivoine.  
  
"J'en déduis que tu es impatient... non?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Remus...?"  
  
Le loup fit pivoter sa tête dans la direction de sirius et hésita:  
  
"oui." fit il d'une petite voix.  
  
Sirius se pencha lentement tandis que Remus sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres maintenant et ils pouvaient sentir leurs souflles. Dès que leurs lèvres s'éffleurèrent Remus tendit son bras pour enrouler le cou de sirius mais celui ci fut plus rapide et lui empoignit la taille pour le rapprocher.Ils étaient maintenant collés et la langue de sirius explorait chaque recoin encore inexploré de la bouche de son amant. Remus commençait à réagir aux caresses lorsqu'un baillement sonore se fit entendre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rouvrit les yeux et se sépara a regrets de Remus. Celui ci émit un grognement de frustration mais une fois les yeux ouverts, il vit James en train de l'observer bizzarement. Sirius rougissait à vue d'oeil tandis que Remus reprit le contrôle de lui même et resta de marbre.  
  
"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux y a deux minutes?" demanda James avec suspicion.  
  
"...Euh..." répondit Sirius, visiblement embarrassé.  
  
"On parlait!" répliqua precipitamment Remus.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!! Vous vous êtes réconciler c'est ça?!"  
  
"Ouais on peut dire ça!" fit Remus puisque Sirius n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage dela parole.  
  
"Ca vous dit on rentre? Si on se fait choper a minuit dans le chateau ou dans le parc on est morts!!" fit james  
  
"Allez! On rentre! Tu viens sirius??!!" déclara Remus.  
  
"Euh...Ouais,ouais j'arrive!!  
  
Ils marchaient rapidement en jetant des regards derrière eux et faisaient bien attention de ne pas faire grincer les marches des escaliers. Après quatre ans on finissait bien par els éviter ces satanées marches!  
  
*****************************************  
  
PPFffiiioouuuu!!! Enfin fini!!!! A vrai dire j'avais hate de continuer le chapitre deux ke je lé fé meme pa une semaine apres!!! Je mimpressionne!!! SVP REVIEWEZ!!!!! Soyez sympa!!!! Merci bcp!!!!! Je vous promets de mettre la suite rapidement si g pa mal de reviews!!!! Mici encore!!! ;D 


	4. chapitre 4

Titre: Dilemme  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont a J.K Rowling...malheureusement!!! Mais vous inquiétez pas!! Avec une amie on a un plan...  
  
Auteur: Black Alex  
  
les pensées des personnages sont marqués entre '...'.  
  
résumé: bon alors... qu'est ce qui se passe quand un sirius en attirent plus d'un et doit malheureusement faire un choix..  
  
reponses aux reviews:  
  
Elodie Malfoy : tiens, là voila la suite !! et jespere ke tu va laimer !!! reviw moi stp !!! t genial !!  
  
Onarluca : ta bien raison !!! il va courir apres deux personnes...mais ki ??! tel est la kestion !!!! di moi ce ke ten penses !!!  
  
Kanekiel : toujours pa deviner entre ki é ki il va devoir faire un choix siri ??!!! je pense ke tora la repoonse ds ce chap !!!!  
  
Chapitre 4 (dsl je mettais trompée au chapitre précédent...la c'est vraiment le chapitre 4!)  
  
Ils étaient tous les trois dans leur dortoir et les ronflements imposants de leur compagnon de chambre résonnaient dans la pièce. Un lit restait vide. Ils se couchèrent, il devait être 1.30 du matin.  
  
"Ca va être galère pour se lever demain matin..." annonça James.  
  
"Pour toi peut être mais pour moi..." répondit Remus, un sourire en coin.  
  
"Oh ca va le loup garou!" répliqua james.  
  
"Eh!! Moins fort bouffon!!! Tu te souviens qu'on est pas tout seul dans cette pièce!!" fit Remus en montrant d'un signe de tête le quatrieme gryffondor qui ronflait paisiblement un peu plus loin. Sirius semblait déjà endormi et les deux amis ne tardèrent pas a le rejoindre dans le pays de Morphée.  
  
**************  
  
"On se lève!!!!! "cria Remus a travers toute la pièce.  
  
De ci, de là on pouvait voir des oreillers voltiger dans la chambre en direction de Remus. Celui ci n'eut aucun mal a les éviter et recommença à crier:  
  
"Aller!!!!!! On se bouge un pue les fesse et peut être qu'on arrivera a ne pas être en retard pour notre premiere heure de cours de l'année..."  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que les trois garçons se levaient en hate et enfilaient précipitamment leurs vêtements. Content de son effet, il attendit qu'ils aient fini de s'habiller pour dire que en fait, il n'était que 7.30.  
  
"OH TOI!!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER!!!!!!!" rugit Sirius, en faisant mine de lui sauter dessus.  
  
Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre son Moony (Lunard) mais tenta quand même sa chance. Il lui sauta dessus par derrière (bande de pervers...) et réussit tant bien que mal à le mettre à terre. Pendant au moin cinq minutes ils roulèrent en riant comme des fous et Remus finit par prendre l'avantage. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur Sirius, qui se remémora la situation d'hier.  
  
'Relève toi !!! mais c'est pas vrai!!!! ... tu vas rougir si ça continue comme ça!!!!'  
  
Remus se releva précipitamment.  
  
"Désolé si j'ai été un pue brutal siri...us" finit il en voyant le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons.  
  
Sirius, quant à lui, semblait très heureux de s'être retrouvé dans cette position avec son 'amant' mais très vite, reprit ses esprits et se leva à son tour. 7.45.  
  
"Euh... Moi je dis ça come ça mais faudrait peut être aller bouffer?... non?!" remarqua James.  
  
"T'as raison, on va y aller. Donnez moi une minute et j'arrive." Répondit Remus.  
  
Moony se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous les regards interogateurs de ses amis. James lança à Sirius:  
  
"Il venait pas d'y aller juste avant que vous vous ' battiez'?!"  
  
"Ben, c'est ce que je pensais!! Il a peut être trop bu hier soir?!"  
  
"C'est sur!!! Il est même pas venu manger!!!" répondit Prongs (Cornedrue) ironiquement.  
  
"On peut y aller!!!" renchérit joyeusement Remus.  
  
"Peut on savoir pourquoi cet air enjoué? Y a deux minutes c'est à peine si tu pouvais aligner deux mots!!" questionna James.  
  
"Oh... rien,rien..." répondit Remus. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil son padfoot (Patmol).  
  
Ils descendirent en vitesse les escaliers et arrivèrent a bout de souffle devant leur salle de cours. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit et Remus commenc=çait à el sentir sérieusement dans son estomac. Cela faisait depuis hier dans le train qu'il n'avait rien mangé.  
  
"C'était quoi ce bruit...?" demanda Sirius.  
  
"Mon ventre..." répondit Remus, il commençait a devenir tout rouge alors que ses gargouillements se répercutaient dans toute la salle. Plusieurs élèves s'esclaffèrent et bientôt toute la classe avaient les larmes aux yeux.  
  
' Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose... Je suis en traind ema taper une de ces honte mais bon...'  
  
"Mr Lupin, si vous avez quelque chose à dire..." ironisa le professeur.  
  
Cela déclenchit des éclats de rire un peu partout dans la classe et Remus sentit ses joues s'empourprer encore plus, si c'était possible.  
  
'Quel enfoiré ce mec!!!! Si j'étais pas un de ces élèves je lui aurais fait sa fête...'  
  
"Je vais vous faire un mot et vous irez faire un tour aux cuisines."  
  
Remus balbutia un merci et se leva en direction de la porte. Juste avant de sortir, son professeur lui lança:  
  
"N'oubliez pas de revenir!"  
  
Remus se retourna et le gratifia d'un sourire forcé. Une fois dans le couloir, il prit le chemin des cuisines et dit le mot de passe opur ouvrir le tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Lorsque les elfes de maisons le virent, ils se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et commençèrent à lui servir des repas de toutes sortes. Le loup s'assit à une table et entreprit de manger à sa faim. Ca lui rappellait son premier repas à la grande salle et d'Alexandre. Ca faisait un bail qu'ils ne sétaient pas parler tous les deux!  
  
Au même moment, un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau et avec des reflets bleutés attendait au coin d'un mur son ami qui se goinfrait probablement. Une main le plaqua viloemment contre le mur tandis qu'une autre lui prenait la tête. Des lèvres minces se collèrent aux siennes et bientôt une langue chaude s'insinua entres ses lèvres entreouvertes. Un gémissement se fit entendre lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur son torse musclé. Ils se caressaient mutuellement et heureusement pour eux, ils se trouvaient dans un coin reculé du chateau où seul les elfes de maisons s'aventuraient quelques fois.  
  
"Oh...mmmmmmhhhhhh...sev'... pas ici...quelqu'un... ooohhhhhhhhhh... pourrait nous voir..." finit il dans un souffle.  
  
"Impossible..."  
  
"Je vois que les vacances t'ont rendu impatient...mmmmhhhhh..."  
  
"Oh oui..."  
  
Les mains agiles du futur maître des potions deboutonnaient habilement la chemise de son amant. Une fois torse nu, l'étudiant repoussa son amant et réussit à dire dans un souffle:  
  
"Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive... Je le sens..."  
  
Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ses mains recommencèrent leur chemin vers le pantalon moulant du jeune homme. Il senti deux bras musclés le retenir alors qu'il avait defait les boutons.  
  
"Arrête... Pas ici...mmmhhhhmmaaarrrett...ooohhhhhhhh...je t'en prie sev'... ce soir... mmhhhhhhhh..." finit il dans un gemissement.  
  
Severus consentit a s'arrêter et se baissa pour rendre sa chemisa a son amant. Une fois revêtit et leur pantalons devanant moins serrés, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils se regardèrent et mirent leur lan en marche:  
  
"Casse toi Snivellus!!" menaça t-il  
  
"Mais avec plaisir espece de sale gryffondor!!!" répondit il avec l'oeil mauvais.  
  
Une silhouette apparut au bout du couloir et finit par arriver a leur hauteur.  
  
"Sirius??!!!"  
  
"Remus??!!!! mais qu'est ce que..."  
  
"Je vais vous laisser regler vos histoires d'adolescents compléxés." coupa amèrement Severus. Il n'aimait pas voir SON Sirius être tout seul avec ce loup...mais il consentit a partir.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec snape?!" demanda t-il.  
  
"Il est venu me faire chier, sois disant il attendait quelqu'un..."  
  
"Peut être un rendez vous galant...qui sait?!" se moqua Remus. "En tout cas, toi, tu m'as manqué..."  
  
Sirius s'était forçé à rire a la blague de Remus et ne le vit pas se rapprocher rapidement pour capturer sa bouche dans un long et passionné baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Remsu remarqua:  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu as mangé?!"  
  
"Rien pourquoi?!" répondit il, intrigué.  
  
"Je sais mais t'as un autre goût que d'habitude. Tu es... comment dire... plus sucré..." finit rapprochant son visage plus près que jamais.  
  
Sirius avala avec difficulté sa salive et répondit:  
  
"Ah oui... je me souviens maintenant!! C'est Lily, elle a vu que je crevait de faim donc elle ma filé un chocogrenouille..."  
  
'Il ment...Je le sens.'  
  
"Faudrait que tu en prennes plus souvent alors..." commença t-il avec un sourire sur les levres. "Ca m'excite davantage"  
  
Sirius repondit par un sourire et reprit sa bouche.  
  
"On retourne en cours...?" demandé Remus.  
  
"Vaudrait mieux ouais!!!" renchérit Sirius. "Je te pari que james fait une tentative d'approche avec Lily!!!"  
  
"Pour sur!!!"  
  
Ils reprirent leur chemin end direction des serres de botaniques et juste avant d'entrer, Moony glissa à l'oreille de Padfoot:  
  
"Ce soir?"  
  
"Merde!! J'ai une retenue avec McGo!! Mais demin y a pa de probleme!!"  
  
"Dommage!!!"  
  
'Il ment ça se sent a plein nez.... Ça a quand meme des avantages d'avoir un odorat tres developpé... Faut que je trouve ce qu'il me cache..'  
  
Au même moment, dans la tête de Sirius:  
  
'J'ai trop honte... je le mérite pas du tout mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau!!!!! En plus il embrasse super bien... Foutu dilemme!!' ***************************************  
  
Voial!!!!!!! Je sé pa ce ke vs en pensez mé SVP REVIEWEZ!!!!!!! J'accepte toutes les reviews!!!! Donc nésitez pa!!!! Pliz!!! Ciao ciao!!! 


	5. chapitre 5

Titre: Dilemme  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont a J.K Rowling...malheureusement!!! Mais vous inquiétez pas!! Avec une amie on a un plan...  
  
Auteur: Black Alex  
  
Avertissement : scene R !!!!!!!!!!  
  
résumé: bon alors... qu'est ce qui se passe quand un sirius en attirent plus d'un et doit malheureusement faire un choix..  
  
reponses aux reviews:  
  
Onarluca : merci bcp !!!!! ca fé plésir ! je diré que tu na pa totalement fo mé pa vré nn plu !! tu me dira ce ke tu pense du chapitre !!  
  
Kanekiel : je sé pa tro encore ki il va choisisr mé je pense ke c deja tt trouvé !!!  
  
Saria : je te laccorde c assez compliké a suivre !! je sé pa si tu va avoir ta reponse ds ce chapitre sachant ke la fic né pa terminer !  
  
Chapitre 5:  
  
Des bruits de couverts qui grincent contre les assiettes résonnaient dans la grande salle. Le chuchotement perpétuel était aussi au rendez vous.  
  
"Mais quel boucan!!" s'écria Peter, au dessus du bruit.  
  
"Depuis le temps t'es toujours pas habitué??!!" répondit Remus, un sourcil froncé.  
  
"Ben si mais ce soir je trouve que c'est plus bruyant! C'est tout!"  
  
"Normal crétin!" annonça James en levant les yeux au pafond.  
  
Tous se retournèrent d'un coup dans sa direction  
  
"Quoi?!" renchérit il. "Si vous voyez vos gueules là!!! Trop marrant!!!"  
  
"A ton avis!!" dit Remus.  
  
"AAAahhhhhhhh... Pourquoi c'est normal??!" comprit James.  
  
"Le temps que ca monte au cerveau..." ronchonna Sirius, mais malheureusement pour lui, James l'entendit, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.  
  
"Je peux continuer??!!" et voyant que tout le monde autour de la tablé était pendu à ses lèvres, il continua: "C'est ce soir que Dumbledore va annoncer la date du Bal."  
  
En entendant cela, Lily sauta sur place et embrassa James sur la joue. Par contre, les autres garçons affichaint un air décus et recommencèrent à ce concentrer sur leur repas.  
  
"Vive les réactions..." déclara James.  
  
"C'est pas contre toi mais on s'attendait à un une nouvelle plus..."  
  
"Croustillante!" interrompit Sirius. Remus regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur et haussa les épaules.  
  
"Comme quoi?!" continua James, visiblement vexé que tout le monde s'en fiche complètement.  
  
"Je sais pas... la démission de Trelawney!!" ajouta Sirius. Lily l'observa d'un air faussement outragé et finit par rejoindre ses amis dans leur fou rire.  
  
"Ou encore, que Snape se soit trouvé une petite amie!!!" renchérit Remus, aux bords des larmes. Le groupe repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire sauf Sirius, qui sétait tu et regardait avec un interêt monstre, le contenu de son assiette. Une fois leur délire terminé, Sirius regarda sa montre et se leva sans un mot.  
  
"Tu vas où?!" lui demanda Peter en le voyant partir au pas de course.  
  
"Euh...j'ai une retenue avec Trelawney..."  
  
"C'était pas avec McGo?" questionna Remus.  
  
"Ah si!!... T'as bien fait de me le dire! Je me serai gouré de classe et après, bonjour la double retenue!" répondit il avec un petit rire forçé.  
  
Remus se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance et continua son repas. Une chose cependant l'intriguait, pourquoi avait il eut l'air gêné? De l'autre coté de la salle, un jeune homme au teint blafârd s'excusa et se leva de table.  
  
***********************************  
  
Sirius courait dans les couloirs, son souffle était court mais il s'en fichait; du moment qu'il n'arrivait pas en retard à son rendez vous. Une silhouette fine attendait déjà dans l'obscurité alors que le gryffondor faisait son entrée dans le cachot.  
  
"Tu es en retard."  
  
"Oui... mais tu m'as quand même attendu..."  
  
La silhouette esquissa un geste et sa main caressa la joue de son amant. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et finirent par se trouver collés l'un à l'autre.  
  
"Ca m'a tellement manqué..." murmura Sirius.  
  
"Ssshhhhhh..."  
  
Des mains expertes commencèrent à se glisser sous le pull du gryffondor tandis que celui ci fermait les yeux, profitant un maximum de cette sensation délicieuse.  
  
"Enlèves ma cape..."haleta Sirius.  
  
Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas prier et arracha vivement le bout de tissu. Les doigts agiles s'affairèrent à enlever sensuellement le pull mauve de son amant alors que lui même n'avait strictmeent rien enlevé. Cela, Sirius ne manqua pas de le remarquer mais lorsqu'il voulut lui défaire sa cape un petit cri lui échappa tellement l'air de la salle était froid contre son torse nu. Une fois le choc passé, il entreprit de lui enlever. Voyant son amant grelotter de froid, le serpentard prononça une formule de réchauffment et instantanément le froid fit place a un souffle doux. Le sort lançé, Severus posa gentiment ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus enflammé alors que Sirius déboutonnait la chemises noire pour ainsi découvrir un torse pâle et musclé mais pas trop. Leurs langues bataillaient dans leurs bouches masi au bout d'un moment, ils crurent bon de reprendre leur souffle. Une fois leur souffle récupéré, Severus poussa plutôt violemment Sirius sur le lit qui avait été installé. Le gryffondor, surprit par la force de son amant, admira le torse qui s'offrait à sa vue et en eût le souffle coupé. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon frêle qu'il avait connu mais il ressemblait à un joueur de quidditch mais quand même un pue moins baraqué.  
  
"Wow..." articula Sirius, assis sur le lit.  
  
"...Oui?..." répondit Severus en se mettant a califourchon sur son amant.  
  
"Tu..."  
  
Il fut interromput par un contact chaud sur son torse, Severus était en train de lui faire un massage avec la langue! Inconsciemment, il amena ses main sur les cheveux noirs et pressa timidement dessus. Un gémissement lui échappa des lèvres tandis que le futur maître des potions lui mordillait affectueusement le téton. Il se durcit instantanémment.  
  
"Oh... Severus... mmhhhhhh..."  
  
Il était maintenant en boxer et il pouvait clairement sentir le regard brûlant de son amant sur son entrejambe. Ses joues rougirent légèrement alors que celles du serpentard était blanche comme neige (peut etre pa qd meme!!!). Sirius tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais il était immobilisé par deux bras puissants. Ses yeux se posèrent alors son boxer, qui se trouvait être assez étroit, et sur la bouche dangeurement prêt de son sexe. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, il ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir la bouche de son amant, il sentit un corps chaud et entièrment nu se coller contre le sien. Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard chaleureux de severus. Il descendit ensuite son regard vers le bas et vit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule barrière de tissu entre eux pour qu'ils ne fassent bientôt qu'un. Sirius en profita pour demander:  
  
"Comment ca se fait que tu sois si musclé..?"  
  
"Le sport tu connais?"  
  
"Toi?!! Du sport!!"  
  
"Tais toi..."  
  
Une main était descendu dans le boxer rouge du gryffondor alors qu'ils parlaient. A ce contact, Sirius fondit littéralement sur place et commença à bouger son corps contre celui du Serpentard.  
  
"Je vois que ça te plaît..." murmura Severus dans son oreille.  
  
"Plus que tu ne le croit..." Et sur ce, Sirius se tourna et, prenant par surprise son 'adversaire', se retrouyva en position dominante.  
  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que plus rien ne les séparent physiquement et que Sirius recommençent à se frotter contre lui. Leurs sexes vibraient contre leurs ventres tanids que l'on pouvait entendre des gémssements provenant de la bouche du Serpentard. Il crut exploser lorsque la main du gryffondor s'enroula autour de son membre durçit et ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement sur les draps. Sa tête avait basculé en arrière tandis que Sirius se mettait en positin assise sur lui. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus de sa virilité et sans que le serpentard ne soit prévenu, il le prit dans sa bouche. Les paupières fermées, Severus s'acharnait à ne pas se rendre en lui mais lorsque la bouche experte de sirius commença à faire des va et vients et suçoter le gland délicatement, il poussa un cri de jouissance et s'arqua en se déversant dans la bouche de Sirius, qui avalait tout avec un plaisir malsain. Il embrassa sauvagement les lèvres charnues de Sirius, goutant ainsi a son essence, et murmura dans son oreille:  
  
"Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça..."  
  
Sirus leva un sourcil et scruta le regard de son amant. Il comprit aussitôt.  
  
Allongé a plat ventre sur le lit, Severus attendait son amant pour lui donner son plus précieux cadeau.  
  
"Tu en es sur?" demanda Sirus ave une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux.  
  
Le serpentard fit une signe affirmatif et écarta timidment les jambes. Le gryffondor appliqua du lubrifiant sur son membre et sur ses doigts. Une fois terminé, il introduit un doooigt dans son entrée chaude et laissa le temps a Severus de s'habituer a ce contact inhabituel. Une douleur presque inexistante survint mais il n'en tint pas compte et il se détendit du mieux qu'il put. Un deuxième et troisième doigts firent intrusion dans son corps mais cela devenait plus agréable. Des grognement émanaient de sa bouvhe entrouverte alors que Sirius enlva ses doigts. Cette fois ci, le serpenartd mit une grognement de frustration mais se tut lorsqu'il sentit le membre dur le pénétrer. Une douleur aigue le transperca mais il ne dit rien. Sirius, voyant le visage crispé de son amant, décida d'attendre un peu, le temps que la douleur passe. Son visage se faisait plus decontracté alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profonfément dans sa chair. La douleur se transforma peu à peu en plaisir et Severus commença à bouger son corps dans le même rythme de va et vient de son amant. Le serpentard sentit som membre se durcir une nouvelle fois lorsque Sirius touchait sa prostate. Une main vint lui caresser sa virilité alors que Sirius allait atteindre dans peu de temps le summum.  
  
"je veux t'entendre crier mon nom.." articula Sirius.  
  
"Ohhhhh...MMMhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
Encore quelques secondes et:  
  
"SSSSIIIIIRRRRIIIUUUUUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..." cria Severus.  
  
Il sentait maintenant le liquide chaud de Sirius se deverser en lui et essaya de reprendre son souffle.  
  
"C'était..."  
  
"Genial."finit Sirius.  
  
Une fois leur souffle reprit, Severus regarda l'heure et dit:  
  
"Tu devrais peut être y aller non?!"  
  
"mmmhh.. il est quelle heure?"  
  
"22.55."  
  
"HEIN????!!!!!" rugit Sirus, se levant d'un bond et cherchant des yeux ses affaires.  
  
"Je suppose que tu dois y aller?!" demanda ironiquement Severus.  
  
"Oui!! mais on va se revoir..je te le promets!!" répondit il en enfilant ses vêtements et en l'embrassant sur le front.  
  
Il lui dit aurevoir et sortit en courant du cachot. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs a cette heure ci mais sa longue abscence n'était surement pas passer inaperçue puisque le lendemain ils n'avaient pas cours.  
  
Une fois dans la salle commune il vit James et Peter jouer aus echecs près du feu.  
  
"Elle ta gardé longtemps dis donc!" lança James sans quitter le jeu des yeux.  
  
"Ouais!! Elle m'as fait nettoyer des salle entières!"  
  
"Ca c'est méchant!!"  
  
"Trop! Au fait, t'aurais pas vu Remus?"  
  
"Euh...Non, il est parti 15 minutes pares toi pour aller se balader je crois!"  
  
"Ah... Et tu sais où il est aller?"  
  
"Ben non mais je sais qu'il a pris la carte des Maraudeurs avec lui."  
  
Le sang de Sirius se glaça et bredouilla un merci a ses amis et prétendit aller se coucher.  
  
************************  
  
Il courait dans les couloirs depuis bien 20 minutes et toujours aucune trace de Remus. Il restait la tour d'Astronomie. Il gravit rapidmeent les marches et se retrouva sur une des plus hautes tours du chateau.  
  
Un peu plus loin, une silhouette fine était appuyée contre un mur. Mais bien vite, il s'aperçu que la silhouette n'était pas seule et qu'elle semblait être assez proche d'une autre personne. Des gémissements audibles parvenaient jusqu'a ces oreilles alors qu'il s'approchait le plus discretement possible du couple. Son sang battait furieusement contre ses tempes alors qu'il commençait à les distinguer plus nettement. Son sang se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette.  
  
*************************************  
  
VOILA!!!!!!!! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi???? SVP REVIEWEZ!!!!! Je mets pas mal de temps a ecrire les chapitres alors svp...... :D merci de mavoir lue en tou k!!!! ciao ciao!! 


	6. chapitre 6

Titre: Dilemme  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont a J.K Rowling...malheureusement!!! Mais vous inquiétez pas!! Avec une amie on a un plan...  
  
Auteur: Black-Alex  
  
Reponses aux reviews :  
  
Saria3 : dsl pour trelawney mé je men souvenais plus !!! merci de suivre ma fic !!!  
  
Arlein de Lioncourt : ca depend ce que tu veux dire par faire le bon choix...tu me diras !!!  
  
livedevil : c ds ce chapitre ke tu va savoir ki c !!!! je sé pa si ca va te plair mé laisse une review !!!! :D  
  
dionae : si si y a une suite mé g mi du temps a la mettre !!!  
  
Elodie Malfoy : salut toi !!!! le voila ZE chapitre !!! enfin oui !!!! mé le prochin devré venir vite !!! enfin jespere !!! et jattends les suites de t fics avec BCP dimpatience !!!!  
  
Ivrian : wow !!! une review de toi !!!! merci pr le conseil !!! continu t fics je els adores !!!  
  
les pensées des personnages sont marqués entre '...'.  
  
résumé: bon alors... qu'est ce qui se passe quand un sirius en attirent plus d'un et doit malheureusement faire un choix..  
  
N/A: Ce chapitre est le meme que le dernier mais sous un autre point de vue. Et un grand MERCI a elodie malfoy ki ma aidée pour ce chapitre parce ke gt a cour dinspiration !!!  
  
Chapitre 6:  
  
"Tu vas où?!" lui demanda Peter en voyant Sirius partir au pas de course.  
  
"Euh...j'ai une retenue avec Trelawney..."  
  
"C'était pas avec McGo?" questionna Remus.  
  
"Ah si!!... T'as bien fait de me le dire! Je me serai gouré de classe et après, bonjour la double retenue!" répondit il avec un petit rire forçé.  
  
Remus se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance et continua son repas. Une chose cependant l'intriguait, pourquoi avait il eut l'air gêné? De l'autre coté de la salle, un jeune homme au teint blafârd s'excusa et se leva de table.  
  
'Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive?!' songea remus. ' Il était gêné... même trop gêné...'  
  
"Désolé j'ai pas fini mes devoirs, je vous rejoins dans la salle commune dans une demie heure." annonça le loup garou à ses amis par dessus le brouhara.  
  
James aquiesca d'un air lointain, en pleine contemplation devant sa "belle".  
  
'Parfait, juste le temps de découvrir ce que va faire Sirius et je rentrerai, ni vu, ni connu.'  
  
Remus rit intérieurement mais eut tout de même un pincement au coeur a l'idée d'être obligé d'espionner son amant.  
  
'C'est pour son bien...' essayait il de se convaincre. Mais peut être redoutait il d'être dépassé et ...jeté par son seul et unique amant.  
  
'Impossible... mais je dois en être sur.'  
  
Il traînait les pieds lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois le mot de passe dit, il se précipita vers leur dortoir et attrapa la carte des Maraudeurs.  
  
"Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises..."  
  
'Tu parles...'  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il pronoçait ses mots, de fines lignes apparurent sur le parchemin et, bientôt, le plan complet de Poudlard était tracé.  
  
'Bon alors... Où est ce qu'il est??!!'  
  
Remus chercha des yeux pendant quelques minutes et finit par tomber sur le point noir 'Sirius Black'.  
  
'OOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSS!!!!!! IL EST TOUT SEUL!!!!'  
  
Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Sirius et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il cherchait des yeux le nom de filles a peu près 'correct' aux alentours mais n'en trouva aucunes.  
  
"Fausse alerte" dit il a haute voix.  
  
Il déposa la carte sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit un livre sur les loups garous "Coment se transformer en loup-garou sans avoir mal".  
  
"N'importe quoi!!!"  
  
Il jeta le livre à terre mais désormais, rien ne pouvait le mettre en rogne... a part peut être un point noir nommé 'Severus Snape' dans un coin de la carte.  
  
"Mais..." commença Remus "Il m'énerve celui là!!!! Je m'en vais lui foutre un pain dans sa gueule!!!"  
  
Mieux valait, à ce moment là, ne pas être en travers de son chemin. Un loup garou en colère: mauvais signe!!  
  
Il sortit en trombe du dortoir et croisa James et Peter, en train de jouer aux echecs.  
  
"Tu vas où comme ça Remus?" demanda James, sans lever les yeux de son échiquier.  
  
Le loup garou marmonna quelque chose en guise de réponse mais aucun des deux maraudeurs ne comprirent.  
  
"Bizarre..."  
  
"En effet mon cher Watson..." répondit , un sourire aux lèvres, James.  
  
Remus, la carte dans une main et l'autre poing serré, scrutait chaque recoin en éspérant apercevoir Snivellus mais en vain, même avec la carte.  
  
'Il doit être dans un cachot...'  
  
Plusieurs portes lui faisaienbt face et il décida de toutes les essayer. La plupart des portes étaient fermer à clé mais elles ne résistaient pas à l'Alohomora  
  
Deux portes restaient non explorées.  
  
Un dernier coup d'oeil à la carte et il serait fixé.  
  
'Mais...'  
  
Un point noir était a quelques centièmes de millimètres de Snivellus.  
  
'Sirius...? Je pari qu'ils sont encore en train de se battre...'  
  
'Ah oui?... Alors pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de prendre un cachot pour eux tout seuls...?' lui fit une voix dans sa tête.  
  
'TAIS TOI!!!' cria Remus dans sa tête, refusant de penser à une autre alternative qu'ils se battent.  
  
Il s'avança lentement vers la première porte et l'entrouvrit.  
  
'Personne là dedans... Bon ben il en reste qu'une... merde, merde, merde!!!!'  
  
La main tremblante, il attrapa la poignée de LA porte et la tourna très lentement. Ca y est, elle était entrouverte, il ne lui restait plus qu'a passer sa tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.  
  
Sa tête s'en rapprochait de plus en plus et il finit par la passer. Les yeux toujours fermés, des bruits indistincts lui parvenaient aux oreilles et, intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit un vent d'air tiède lui parvenir et il cessa de respirer, de peur de se faire repérer. Ses yeux s'habituaient vite à l'obscurité et se qu'il vit, le figea sur place.  
  
Devant lui, Sirius,SON Sirius, était allongé sur le lit, gémissant de plaisir. La nausée lui vint lorsqu'il reconnu distinctement la personne au dessus de lui. Tous les deux nus, ils s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chair.  
  
'C'est impossible...'  
  
Il se retourna et se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierres froides du couloirs sombre et humide. Il resta une bonne quinzaine de minutes dans cette position. D'un coup, il se leva et commença à courir. Dans quelle direction? Il ne le savait pas, ce qu'il voulait c'était s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.  
  
Il s'arrêta, il était devant les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Ses pieds le guidaient et il se trouva bientôt au bord de la tour. Un pied dans le vide, son corps se balançait dangeureusement.  
  
Cette fois, c'en était fini de sa vie. Il tombait. Il se sentait tellement paisible.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de s'écraser violemment sur le sol mouillé du parc, il se sentit attirer vers le haut. Il s'évanouit avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
Deux bras plus ou moins forts, le prirent dans ses bras et le posèrent délicatement sur la pierre.  
  
Il se passa une bonne demie heure avant que le loup garou ne reprenne conscience. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette fine mais musclée de son 'sauveur'.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris?"  
  
"C'est pas tes affaires... et d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'as tu empêcher de ... mourir...?"  
  
"J'ai mes raisons."  
  
"..."  
  
Le jeune homme se rapprochait de plus en plus de Remus, qui était assis sur la pierre.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais...?"  
  
"Shhhh..."  
  
Deux mains, le soulevèrent avec délicatesse du sol pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur d'une tourelle.  
  
"Si tu m'as sauvé la vie pour me casser la gueule juste après..."  
  
"Qui te parles de te casser la gueule...?" demanda t-il.  
  
"..."  
  
"Laisses toi faire..." murmura t-il dans son oreille.  
  
Les deux hommes étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre et Remus pouvait sentir son souffle, si calme d'habitude, s'accélérer rapidement.  
  
"Quelle maîtrise de soi même..." ironisa le Serpentard.  
  
Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des lèvres chaudes se collèrent contre les siennes. Surpris, Remus ne bougea pas mais quand il sentit une langue passer dans sa bouche, il prit part au baiser. Des mains baladeuses erraient sur le torse du loup garou tandis que celles de celui ci caressaient le dos de son 'sauveur'.  
  
"Attends..." essaya Remus.  
  
"mmhhh? Qu'est ce qu'il y a...?" demanda son interlocuteur entre deux baiser.  
  
"Non rien..." finit il, en repensant à ce que Sirius avait osé lui faire.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torse nu alors que Remus commençait à déboutonner son propre pantalon. Les boutons enlevés;  
  
"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhh...Lucius..."  
  
Lucius commençait à déboutonner ses boutons lorsque la porte de la tour s'ouvrit brusquement. Remus n'entendit rien mais Lucius fit comme si de rien n'était. "REMUS??!!!!" fit une voix dans l'obscurité.  
  
Remus s'arrêta net dans son geste et scruta dans la direction de la voix. Lucius, quant à lui, continuait ses caresses mais fut bien vite repoussé par Remus, à contre coeur.  
  
"Excuse moi... je dois aller m'expliquer..." lui murmura t-il dans l'oreille.  
  
Il se rabilla et partit vers la porte mais ne vit personne.  
  
'Où est ce qu'il est partit?!'  
  
Des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent à l'oreille et il courut dans leur direction. Il arriva devant la salle commune et, le mot de passe dit, entra dans la pièce. Il vit James jouant toujours aux echecs avec Peter mais aucune trace de Sirius. Sa peine lui revint sur le coeur et, ne voulant plus s'expliquer avec son ex, il partit dans son dortoir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Remus était sur le point de s'edormir lorsqu'il entendit :  
  
"Alors?! T'as bien failli t'envoyer avec Malfoy... C'était bien au moins?!!!"  
  
'Merde,merde,merde!!!! Je savais pas qu'il était là!!!'  
  
La machoire de Remus se crispa et Sirius, voulant une réponse, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du loup garou mais à une distance respectable.  
  
"Réponds!!!"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Quoi non?!!! Pourquoi tu mas fait ça??!! T'avais pas le droit!!"  
  
Le poing partit tout seul. Sirius se trouva à terre.  
  
Du sang coulait de sa bouche et voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas, Remus commença à s'inquiéter.  
  
"Sirius...?"  
  
Il descendit de son lit et essaya en vain, de le réveiller.  
  
'Merde!!! Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait?!!!!'  
  
Il prit Sirius dans ses bras et sortit du dortoir sous les regards abasourdis de ses amis.  
  
"Mais...Qu'est ce qui c'est passé??!!!" demanda James.  
  
Remus ne répondit pas et se contenta de foncer vers l'infirmerie, suivit de James, Lily et Peter. En les voyant arriver, Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux vers le ciel et demanda àremus de le poser sur un lit.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il crache du sang??"  
  
"..."  
  
"Il faut que vous me disiez les responsables Mr Lupin."  
  
"Allez, vas y. Dis lui qui c'est." l'encouragea Lily. Remus regarda ses amis un à un et annonça, la tête baissée:  
  
"C'est ... moi."  
  
VOILA!!!!!! Je suis contente j'ai mis pas bcp de tps a mettre lecrire!!!! Vs me dites ce que vs en pensez??!! SVP!! REVIEWEZ!!!!!!!!! Je vs promets ke le prochin chapitre mettra moins de temps!!!!!! 


	7. chapitre 7

Titre: Dilemme  
  
Disclaimer: tous les personnages sont a J.K Rowling...malheureusement!!! Mais vous inquiétez pas!! Avec une amie on a un plan...  
  
Je dédicace cette fic à Elodie Malfoy qui est géniale et qui sans elle, le chapitre 7 aurait encore plus tardé a venir !!!  
  
Auteur: Black-Alex  
  
les pensées des personnages sont marqués entre '...'.  
  
résumé: Qu'est ce qui se passe quand un sirius en attirent plus d'un et doit, malheureusement pour lui, faire un choix tres difficile... SB/RL et qqes autres.. ;D  
  
Réponses reviews :  
  
Onarluca : merci de suivre la fic !!!! dis moi ce ke ten pense ! :D  
  
Arlein de Lioncourt : Tu vas pas être déçu si t'aimes pas trop Sirius... D  
  
Elodie Malfoy : Et voici ze suite que tu attendais... j'espère que ça va te plaire !! tu te souviens de ce kon avé prévu d efaire pour la suite de cette fic... ?? ds le prochain chapitre !!!! jtadore... :D  
  
Skyblack4 : merci bcp pour ta review !!! je ne sais pas trop si ce chapitre va te plaire mais dis moi tes impressions qd meme !!!  
  
Annissa Malfoy : Voila la suite !!  
  
Chapitre 7:  
  
"TU TE FOUS DE MOI???!!!!"  
  
Ces cris se répercutèrent dans toute l'infirmerie.  
  
"Chut... Calme toi Siri...bon sang!!!"  
  
"QUE JE ME CALME??!! QUE, MOI, JE ME CALME??!! ALORS QUE TOI..."  
  
Il fut interrompu par Remus qui lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.  
  
"Tais toi!!! On va monter dans la salle commune et s'expliquer... J'enlèverais ma main que si tu me promets de pas crier..."  
  
Le gryffondor fit un bref signe affirmatif et fut relacher de l'emprise du loup garou.  
  
"Mme Pomfresh?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Euh...Sirius va mieux, je pense que l'on peut retourner en cours..."  
  
"Oui, oui ...." Répondit elle d'un air distrait.  
  
Remus fit un signe de tête a Sirius pour lui dire de le suivre mais il l'ignora et marcha devant lui. Ils arrivèrent a la Tour Gryffondor essouflés et, une fois dans la salle commune, s'effondrèrent sur les canapés.  
  
"Je t'écoute." Lança d'une voix froide sirius.  
  
"Hein??!! Tu rigoles j'espère??Attends... Tu te tapes Snape et après tu viens te plaindre parce que ton petit ami n'est pas d'accord??!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tu me fais pitié..."  
  
"C'est pas une raison pour aller te consoler chez ton pire ennemi bordel!!!"  
  
"Quoi...?!!" répéta Remus, outragé.  
  
"T'as très bien entendu."  
  
"Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas frappé plus fort quelques fois..." annonça Remus en se levant.  
  
"Ben t'aurait du!!! Je suis sur que tous les regrets que t'as se serait envolés!!!" répondit ironiquement Sirius.  
  
Remus se tourna vers son 'ami' et sa machoire se crispa.  
  
"J'ai pas de temps a perdre avec toi ... Black." Cracha le loup garou.  
  
Sirius regarda Remus franchir la porte et des larmes commencèrent a perler au coin de ses yeux.  
  
'ET MERDE!!!!!'  
  
"Je te retiens Sirius..." maugréa Remus dans sa barbe.  
  
"Mmmhh... T'as dit quelque chose Remus??" demanda James, sortant a moitié de son sommeil.  
  
"Non, non.."  
  
"Au fait, ca s'est passé comment avec Sirius ce matin?? Il t'en veut beaucoup? Moi a sa place je serais fou de rage!!! Pourquoi tu l'as frappé d'ailleurs?? T'étais pas bien hier soir ou quoi??!!"  
  
"James?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"S'il te plaît, TAIS TOI!!!" Cria t-il presque.  
  
"Quesqu'il se passe là bas???" demanda curieusement le professeur d'enchantements.  
  
"Rien monsieur, excusez nous monsieur." Répondit James.  
  
Le professeur se contenta de hausser les épaules et reprit son cours.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend rem'?? Pourquoi t'es si agressif avec les gens?"  
  
"Tu comprendrais pas..." commença le Gryffondor.  
  
"Mais si...vas-y... dis le moi!" insista James.  
  
Remus leva les yeux vers son ami et hésitant un instant, fit semblant de s'interesser au cours. James, déçu, n'insista pas mais tourna la tête vers Peter et engagea la conversation sur leur prochain complot envers les Serpentards.  
  
"Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, le cours est terminé."  
  
Tous rangèrent leurs affaires sauf remus qui traînait derrière.  
  
"Remus!!! Grouille toi un peu aller!!!" urgea peter.  
  
"On a cours avec..." James regarda son emploi du temps "Roger.."  
  
"Ca y est!! On est en retard!!!" s'écria d'un air faussement enjoué Pater. "Bon, moi, je sais pas pour vous, mais j'y vais!! On a déjà perdu assez de points pour l'instant!!"  
  
Ils virent Peter courir vers les cachots mais ils restèrent immobiles.  
  
"Alors??!! T'es décidé à me dire ce qui va pas ou non?? On est amis non?!!"  
  
"C'est... compliqué."  
  
"Dis toujours."  
  
"Arrêtes s'il te plaît James."  
  
"Mais dis moi alors!!!"  
  
"TU VEUX SAVOIR???TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE JAMES???"  
  
"..." James regardait remus, eberlué. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé rem'..."  
  
"J'ai surpris Sirius avec Snape alors que l'on était soit disant ensemble." Finit Remus dans un souffle. Les yeux baissés, il attendait anxieusement la réaction de son ami  
  
"Attends... T'es en train de me dire que toi et Sirius vous êtes ensemble??!!" répéta James, abasourdi.  
  
Remus fit un signe affirmatif et James s'appuya sur le mur pour se laisser glisser. Le loup garou le rejoignit et ils se trouvèrent tous deux assis contre mur alors qu'ils devraient êtere en cours de potions...  
  
"Et ben... Je m'attendais pas à ça..."  
  
"Mais je t'en suppli... Ne t'en mele pas." Demanda remus  
  
"Je vous laisse arranger ça entre vous?"  
  
"C'est déjà fait."  
  
James se touran vers son ami et commença:  
  
"Dis, tu l'as pas..."  
  
"Mais non!!! Même si mon poing me demangeait..."  
  
"PPPfffiioouu...Faudrait peut être penser à aller en cours non??" renchérit James.  
  
"Ouais t'as raison...merde"  
  
"Quoi?!"  
  
"J'ai oublié mon bouquin dans le dortoir... et pas de bouquin ca sert à rien que je rentre!! Je vais aller le chercher, je te rejoindrais."  
  
"T'es sur?"  
  
"Mais oui!! T'inquiète!!"  
  
"Ok! Bon ben j'y vais alors!"  
  
James se leva et courut vers les escaliers. Remsu prit la même direction mais montas les marhces en direction de la salle commune.  
  
"tiens, tiens, un revenant...." Commença une voix alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte.  
  
Remus ignora la remarque et alla chercher son livre dasn son dortoir. Une fois redescendu, il lança a black:  
  
"Tu ferais bien d'aller en cours, Black."  
  
"Tu t'inquièterais pour moi maintenant??!!" demanda siniquement Sirius.  
  
"Non mais on va perdre des points à cause de toi et une fois de plus, je te dis que tout est arrivé à cause de tes fricotements avec... snape." Finit Remus avec une voix triste.  
  
"C'est ça!! Mets tout sur mon dos!!! Et toi alors avec Malfoy??? HEIN???"  
  
"tu comprends vraiment rien... Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que je suis allé le voir?? T'as compris ou il faut que je t'explique??"  
  
Voyant l'air ahuri que tirait Sirius, Remus continua son explication.  
  
"T'ayant surpris avec notre pire ennemi, je suis allé a la tour et par hasard, Malfoy s'y trouvait en même temps que moi!! Et lui, au moins, est venu me consoler de tout le chagrin que tu m'as causé...."  
  
Sirius restait bouche bée devant cette explication et commençait à comprendre l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commis en lui mentait hier soir mais c'était trop tard; Remus n'était plus là.  
  
Au dîner, personne ne parla. L'atmosphère était tendu et chacun fixait son assiette avec un interêt monstre.  
  
"Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ici à la fin??" finit par lacher Lily.  
  
"Ben rien!!" répondit remus, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
"Tu parles..." maugréa celle ci.  
  
Elle se leva de table et parti rejoindre ses amies. Remus ne tarda pas à la suivre et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
  
Les couloirs étaient déserts; tout le monde était en train de manger. Tout le monde sauf Sirius.  
  
"Remus!!!"  
  
Le loup garou continua de marcher. Sirius, quant à li courut et le plaqua avec force contre le mur.  
  
"Ecoutes moi!!"  
  
"Laches moi!!!"  
  
'L'enfoiré!!! il sait très bien que je suis faible à cause de la pleine lune qui approche...'  
  
"Je te jure que Snape n'est rien pour moi!!!"  
  
"Tu te fous bien de ma gueule hein?? Pourquoi tu serais allé le voir alors que je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre le même soir??! Si je comptais autant pour toi tu n'y serait pas allé..."  
  
"Mais tu comptes vraiment pour moi!! Je t'assure!!"  
  
"Et qu'est ce que t'en fais de snape alors? Tu le fous à la poubelle du jour au lendemain??"  
  
"Exactement."  
  
Sirius tenta d'embrasser son ex mais celui ci le repoussa vivement et se dégagea.  
  
"Tu me dégoûtes." Cracha Remus.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à partir alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Il scruta l'obscurité avec ses yeus de loup et vit un jeune homme habillé en Serpentard partir en courant.  
  
'Merde... Tout le monde va savoir qu'on est gays... Et puis je m'en fous!'  
  
Il laissa sirius là et partit vers la bibliothèque.  
  
"Alors on se promène tout seul dans les couloirs maintenant...?" demanda une voix à son oreille.  
  
"Malfoy... Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver..."  
  
"Viens."  
  
Il le prit par la main et se dirigea vers les cachots. Remus le suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un.. qu'on s'occupe de lui au moins une fois dans sa vie et il se sentait en sécurité avec Lucius.  
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte en chêne et après avoir dit le mot de passe, il vit un grand lit avec des draps en satin.  
  
"Où sommes nous?" demanda remus, abasourdi.  
  
"Dans ma chambre..."  
  
Voila ce chapitre est fini!!! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps j'en ai conscience... mais bon... j'avais le brevet..lol!! reviewez svp!!!! Ca me ferait super plaisir!!! :D 


	8. Annonce!

coucou!!!!!!

bon alors non ceci n'est pas une update mais une annonce tres importante.. enfin importante koi!  
alors voila:  
comme vous avez peut etre remarké, je suis a cours d'inspiration pour cette fic et je n'ai plus trop le tps ni le droit de skouater lordi.  
donc je legue la suite de cette fic a une de mes proches amies: Elodie Malfoy je pense ke les suites kel ecrira pour cette fic vous plairons !! en tout cas, ces autres fics son tres populaires!!!! :D je vous conseille de les lire ca vaut le coup!! voila le lien en tou cas

bon et bien voila!  
bizouxxx tt le monde et bonne lecture!  
alex 


End file.
